Ferrox
The Ferrox is a Corpus Speargun introduced and wielded by Index broker Derim Zahn. The primary fire features a charged shot that inflicts extreme damage, complimented by its high critical stats. Its Alternate Fire tosses the Ferrox as far as 50 meters, creating an electric field where it lands and pulls enemies towards it. It is available for research in the Energy Lab of the Clan Dojo. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage on its primary fire and damage on its alt-fire. Advantages: *High damage on primary fire - effective against armor. *High damage on alt-fire - effective against shields. *Primary fire projectiles are hitscan. *Innate 1.5 meter Punch Through. *Alt-fire throws the Ferrox that creates a field that pulls in enemies. **Enemies will be dealt 150 when trapped in said field. *Primary fire has very high critical chance. *Primary fire has high critical damage multiplier. *Alt-fire has very high status chance. *Very ammo efficient. *Very short charge time before firing compared to other charged weapons such as bows, equal to the MK1-Paris and bested only by the Javlok and the Rakta Cernos. *Comes with a and slot. *Killed enemies are vaporized, making it good for stealth when silenced. Disadvantages: *Low damage on primary fire - less effective against shields. *Low damage on alt-fire - less effective against armor. *Cannot fire with a partial charge. *The weapon fires as soon as it has reached a full charge which can lead to premature firing. *Once the Ferrox is thrown, the player will not be able to use it until it is either picked up or when it returns to the player's hands after 20 seconds. *Primary fire has low status chance. *Alt-fire has slow projectile speed and ticks slowly. *Alt-fire has extremely low critical chance. Notes *The Ferrox' alternate fire throws the weapon itself at the target, and upon landing on a surface arcs of electricity will emit from the Ferrox and chain to any nearby enemies, dealing 150 damage every 5 seconds with a moderate chance to proc. Enemies under this effect will also be passively dragged towards the Ferrox. **The damage's tick rate is affected by fire rate mods. **Multishot neither increases the tick's damage nor rate. **Currently, reaching 100% status on the alt-fire does not guarantee procs; it is more in line with the normal attack's status chance. *The Ferrox automatically teleports back to the player's hand 20 seconds after being thrown, or until the player manually picks the Ferrox back up again. **Throwing the weapon does not consume ammo. *The Ferrox' alt-fire has a maximum throwing range of ~50m (though it may be displayed as slightly less due to the forward movement of the player when throwing the weapon). **The arc Ferrox will take when thrown is affected by both the angle of the throw as well as how much the throw was charged. **Throwing distance can be increased with flight speed modifiers (e.g. and Zephyr's Augment). **Unlike the Javlok, the Ferrox' alt-fire will not damage its user when thrown too close. *If the Ferrox is silenced using , , or Banshee's passive ability, its alt-fire will not alert enemies when dragging and dealing damage to them. *Enemies killed by the primary or damage from the secondary attack will vaporize, similar to channeled kills by melee weapons. This makes it very viable for stealth, as long as the weapon is silenced or is used. **This only occurs if the enemy was the last in the line of a primary shot. If a Ferrox shot kills multiple enemies at once due to punchthrough, not all targets will be vaporized. *It is not recommended to install as the accuracy will greatly deviate leading to inaccurate shots even with the secondary fire. Tips *This weapon's high critical chance and damage multiplier make critical builds using and good options. *When applying additional elements to the Ferrox, its alt-fire will proc them periodically; as with other weapons with an elemental base, will be applied last if there are two or more, other elements modded for, unless an mod is included in the order. * has an effect while the spear is out after alt-fire is used, so it's possible to do seamless reloads this way. *The Ferrox' alt-fire is very useful as a crowd control tool in Survival missions, as its tethering arcs may stun enemies with procs and also pull them together in a close lump. **It is further amplified on corridors where enemies pass through frequently. **Grenade-type secondary weapons such as Angstrum and Kulstar or thrown secondaries with are good choices when using the Ferrox in this manner. **This will also help squadmates with launcher-type primaries such as Zarr and Tonkor. Trivia *The bodies of enemies killed by this weapon disintegrate in a manner similar to channeled Melee kills. *Has the same aesthetic as the Ohma tonfas and Quaro armor set. *Ferrox is very similar to the Latin word Ferox meaning "savage" and its English meaning is "fierce" Media FerroxBanner.png FerroxCodex.png|Ferrox in the Codex. Warframe Update 19.13 New FERROX Corpus Spear Gun First Look Ferrox - Builds And Tests (Opticor On-A-Stick) Ferrox Tether Build - It's Actually Pretty Fun And Useful! (Warframe) Ferrox VS Javlok - Builds And Side-By-Side Tests (Warframe) Warframe ALL Javlok Animations! (For SpearGun Weapons) Patch History *Increased the amount of the Ferrox pull force to prevent enemies from meleeing out of the tether. *Fixed Clients being able to throw multiple Javloks and Ferroxs which are then unable to be picked back up. *Fixed a script error when throwing the Ferrox. *Added. }} See also *Derim Zahn, a broker in The Index that uses this weapon. *Javlok, the Grineer counterpart. *Ohma, a Tonfa-type weapon that shares the same theme. de:Ferrox Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Update 19 Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Speargun Category:Thrown